Enfermedad en casa
by Akyra StAhL
Summary: a veces una sonrisa esconde lo mas profundo Advertencia: lemon, lenguaje explicito y temas sangrientos no apto para sensibles
1. Inicio

-¿Me veo bien así Tixos?- su babosa asintió con un movimiento, era una chica de unos 16 años, de cabello castaño con mechones de varios colores rubios, todo era natural nada de su cabello era tinturado, unos profundos ojos de color café, de piel muy blanca

-siempre dices que me veo bien Tixos, ya tengo tantas ansias de conocerla, y que te conozcan a ti, eres una de las pocas babosas toxicas que existen- la chica vestía un jeans negro unas botas altas negras y una blusa de un extraño color morado, su cabello lucía una cola y en su cuello un collar con una letra A

Una chica de la misma edad entro al cuarto, era de cabello negro y ojos azules, su tez era algo trigueña, una babosa hipnotizadora se lucia en su hombro

-eh… hola, sabes dónde puedo buscar a la chica que se hace llamar "Alegría Oscura 45"- la pelo castaño sonrió grandemente, esa era la chica que estaba esperando

-estás hablando con ella, soy Alegría Oscura 45, pero me llamo Ángel, es un gusto conocerte…-

-Penélope, me llamo Penélope pero en el juego soy Artista de Cristal, el gusto es mío Ángel - ambas se dieron las manos, y se sentaron en una mesa próxima a ellas, sus babosas se bajaron de sus hombros y se pusieron a jugar entre ellas

-al parecer nuestras queridas babosa se llevan muy bien entre si- dijo Shina acariciando la cabecita de su amada babosa

-¿es una babosa toxica? Nunca había visto una, son muy raras de encontrar en especial de tener una- dijo Penélope algo eufórica, siempre fue muy amante del conocimiento de las babosas y solo le faltaba conocer a una babosa para poder completar todo su vasto conocimiento

-si lo es, es mi pequeña ternura, se llama Tixos-

-pues mi babosa es una hipnotizadora, se llama visión-

-es una gran ironía- dijo Ángel riendo –aunque debo de felicitarte, eres muy buena con Katarina, nunca vi a alguien matar a un acechador tan rápido- comento la chica castaña

-lo dices tú, todos dicen que eres la mejor en el juego, escuche tantas cosas de ti, aunque tienes un régimen de armas muy estricto, yo por mi parte cambio mucho, pero tú no, si no es el tipo de arma especifico no la remplazas, aunque me gustaría saber cuál es ese régimen de armas tan estricto- indago la Penélope algo rápido, ella era catalogada como la mejor en todo el juego, no había nadie que la venciese aunque fuera un nivel mucho más alto que ella

-es sencillo, un fusil explosivo, una pistola corrosiva, un francotirador eléctrico, subfusil de slag, modificador de granadas ígneo de la rama singularity, escudo de tortuga y un modificador de clase de salud, y el último detalle, todo debe ser de Maliwan Hyperion o combinado- esbozo con una gran sonrisa

-eso sí que es muy estricto, aunque no es por eso que siempre te conocen, escuche que cuando elijes a un enemigo, te lanzas a su casería y que tus matanzas virtuales son muy sangrientas, incluso para las gráficas de algunos- comento con cierta curiosidad, estaba conociendo a una de las mejores jugadoras, no pasaría por alto ningún detalle que no quisiera saber

-eso sí es verdad, siempre he sido muy encarnizada en esas batallas, lo que hace el tiempo libre- dijo en tono de burla

-yo nunca he visto una de tus batallas, siempre que llego ya an limpiado todo- dijo en un puchero -¿cómo son los escenarios de esas luchas?-

-no soy muy fuertes como me gustarían, solo algunas personas descuartizadas en mis mesas de metal, algunas otras cuantas empaladas, con las otras practico mis experimentos y el daño de las armas en los cuerpos, en algunos aun estando vivos me gusta hacer que vean cómo voy explorando sus cuerpos, lo bueno de los cuchillos y la cuerda, amo la cuerda, pero gracias a todo que es un videojuego todo se reinicia y mi fama va creciendo- Shina miro fijamente a Penélope, la cual había cambiado su expresión a una de confusión y algo de miedo

-eso debe ser muy horrible- ahora su tono cambio a uno con enojo –como es posible, acaso quien eres para hacer eso, enserio crees que alguien le gusta escuchar eso, vine con ganas de conocerte pero resulta esto, ¡¿acaso estas enferma o qué?!-

Ángel bajo la mirada, una sádica sonrisa se extendió en su cara y con una voz algo tétrica respondió

-no es que este "enferma" solo es que desde que estoy en este mundo, eh sufrido todo los tipos de dolores posibles, desde el más simple y curable, hasta el más impronunciable y complicado, eh sentido en mi propio cuerpo la maldad de este mundo, de todo tipo y tamaño, no sabes lo que se esconde detrás de tiernas miradas y dulces palabras- alzo la mirada demostrando un brillo en ellos

-eso no lo creo, solo la muerte de algún amigo tuvo que hacerte eso-

-quisiera que solo fuera eso, tantas cosas que te cambian y te hacen cambiar tus gustos, ¿acaso quieres saber lo que me ha pasado?-

-si, tal vez así entienda lo que ocurre en tu corrompida mente- su tono ahora era amenazador

-está bien, empecemos desde el inicio- tomo su lanzadora y disparo a su babosa versátil, la ilusión era de una niña de 4 años

-esa eres…- esbozo Penélope algo confundida

-esa niña soy yo, aquí fue donde empezó el martirio al cual llaman vida-


	2. Roshin Yuukai

Soñé que todo el mundo estaba desapareciendo

El vacío y el silencio de la habitación en la medianoche

Mi pecho pesa

No puedo respirar bien

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-mami, no quiero ir al colegio-

-esta vez no Ángel, hoy es tu primer día de clases, además los profesores dijeron que eres la más inteligente del curso, así que quiero que vallas y dejes a todos por el suelo-

_Así comenzamos, madre siempre quiso aprovecha mi inteligencia, para ganar prestigio entre todos, una hija inteligente, te hacia ganar muchas cosas más de las que podías ganar por tu propia cuenta_

-Colegio campo callado, crepy sube a mi hombro- la pequeña babosa terror subió a su hombro, tenía un bonito uniforme gris con unos lustrados zapatos negros, medias blancas hasta la rodilla, su cabello suelto hasta sus caderas, aun no formadas porque era una niña

-vendré por ti a las 5 de la tarde, te quiero Ángel- la mujer se despidió y salió a su meca, era el reflejo de la pequeña, solo que más mayor, Ángel la perdió de vista dio un profundo suspiro y dijo

-ya tocaron la campana Crepy, llegaremos tarde, así que andando- empezó una pequeña carrera hacia su salón el cual ya habían comenzado clases, entro silenciosamente y se sentó en una pequeña mesa de atrás, apartada de todos

-bueno niños, yo soy su maestra, mi nombre es Elda y es un gusto estar con ustedes- era una muy bonita mujer, de un cabello negro y piel blanca, en su hombro una babosa estropeada se lucia

_Aún recuerdo a la profesora Elda, ella siempre fue buena con migo, siempre me daba apoyo y me ayudo a seguir adelante en este martirio_

No preste mucha atención a lo que seguía diciendo, solo volví cuando la profesora pregunto con una pequeña babosa carnero en su manos

-¿alguien sabe qué tipo de babosa es?-

Nadie respondió, Ángel se levantó y en voz alta dijo

-Las Babosas Carnero son un tipo de babosas muy fuertes y duras que pueden ser encontradas en la Caverna rocosa, Estas babosas por sus puños de roca y sus cuernos pueden vencer a varias babosas como la Torpedo, Demoledora, de rareza común de elemento tierra- sonrió al tiempo que su babosa subía a su cabeza en una pose victoriosa

Todos quedaron boqui abiertos, aun para ser pequeña, tenía un amplio conocimiento de babosas, aún más grande que el de muchas personas adultas, una gran sonrisa de extendió en el rostro de la maestra, busco rápidamente en la lista y dijo

-tú debes ser Ángel Shina, me dijeron que eras una pequeña genio, pero veo que no estaba exagerando, ven siéntate más adelante y por eso, tendrás una nota por participación- Ángel tomo rápidamente su bolso y paso adelante, había una mesa sola, la cual ella aprovecho rápidamente, al parecer seria como siempre desde que entro a estudiar, entraría como una don nadie y saldría siendo la mejor del curso y odiada por todos

La clase paso rápido, casi todas las preguntas fueron respuestas por Ángel, ni paso un día y ya era odiada por sus *compañeras* ya se volvió algo normal, pero siempre dolía un poco.

-niños, tendrá media hora de receso, ahora salga y vallan a jugar lo que quieran- el salón rápidamente fue vaciado, excepto por la pequeña chica la cual no accedía a salir

-porque no vas a jugar con las niñas, será muy divertido jugar con las muñecas- intentaba convencerla, pero rápidamente se negaba –entonces me dirás porque no quieres salir a jugar- se sentó a su lado, esperando una respuesta

-si salgo, tendré que jugar con las niñas, ellas solo juegan con muñecas y deben ser delicadas, y a mí no me gusta es, pero si intento jugar con los niños, ellos no me dejaran y tendré que pasar el receso sola- explico con una convicción de una adulta, la profesora se sorprendió, puede que tuviera 4 años pero entendía perfectamente las cosas con una gran capacidad

-está bien Ángel, podrás quedarte en el salón por el receso, solo hasta que consigas amigos y puedas salir a jugar, ¿entendido?- Ángel le dio un fuerte abrazo y empezó a saltar de la alegría, por fin una profesora que lo la obligaba a integrarse con los demás

-lo entiendo perfectamente maestra, ahora salga usted, debe estar muy cansada, relájese un momento- la empujo camino a la salida, la profesora solo podía reír, salió del salón, no sin antes darle un pequeño abrazo a la chica, sentía que ella pronto necesitaba de su ayuda

Ángel comenzó a saltar y correr por todo el salón, adoraba cuando la dejaban sola, corrió salto, rayo, limpio uso de todo en 5 min, el tiempo volaba para alguien pequeño

Se sentó en la mitad del salón, cerró sus ojos y se puso a pensar

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, no la preocupo, hasta que sintió un cálido aliento en su cuello y unas palabras, que empezarían su martirio

-sabes que las niñas no deben estar solas ¿cierto? Pues esta vez nos divertiremos mucho contigo, ¿o no chicos?-

Varias risas se escucharon, eran como 5 chicos, de unos 15 años, el terror apodero a la pequeña, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pensado solo en una cosa

Ahora que le iba a pasar


End file.
